


October 18th: Flannel

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: How much plaid is too much?





	October 18th: Flannel

"Steve, is this yours or mine?" Bucky asked as he walked into the room holding a box wider than him and almost as tall.

The man in question barely looked up from where he was sprawled across their kitchen floor, Alpine curled up on his chest as he played tug-of-war with Jussie with one hand, "Dunno Buck, what's the label say?"

"Mr Barnes-Rogers. So that's helpful. We're gonna need to start putting initials on Steve, it's nearly Christmas, what if you open a surprise from me?" Bucky whined, glaring at the box as if it had personally offended him.

"Fine by me, honey bun sugar pie." Steve didn't need to be looking at Bucky to know the glare he was getting for that response would have most people shaking in their boots and he couldn't help but grin. "You wanna open it, Buck? I'm a little busy."

Bucky snorted, raising an eyebrow at the blonde on the floor, "Yeah punk you look it, what with being a cat pillow and straining all your muscles playing with Jussie like that. Must be exhausting" was his reply, dripping with sarcasm. But nonetheless, he was quick to whip out a knife to slice open the tape.

"Well, that answers that question. It's yours."

"How'd ya know?" Steve asked curiously.

"Because only you would buy this many flannel shirts, Rogers" Bucky scoffed.

"That's Barnes-Rogers to you, and it's not just shirts" Steve replied primly.

"What? What else... did you buy every flannel plaid thing you could find or something?! What even is all this? Cushions? Mugs?! We don't need mugs! Bedsheets? Really, Steve? Do we need flannel bedsheets? Are those Christmas decorations??" Bucky was now so far into the box that he was having to stand on his tiptoes as he leaned into it to reach the bottom, causing his voice to echo from his cardboard confines.

"It's seasonal."

Bucky emerged from the box, a pack of plaid hair ties in his hand, looking ruffled and unimpressed, "Seasonal? Really? Who told you that?"

Steve's reply was so quiet even Bucky couldn't hear it, but that in itself gave him some idea, "What was that Stevie?" he prompted with a smirk.

"Oh alright, Pinterest. That's where I saw it. Bloody Pinterest." Steve twisted to bury his face into the dog's fur, jostling Alpine who retaliated by digging in his claws, causing the super-soldier to hiss.

Bucky couldn't have held in his laughter even if he'd wanted to, and he didn't want to, and he was quickly grabbing onto the kitchen counter to himself upright as he giggled.

"You and that Pinterest, Rogers, I swear I'm gonna come home to find you making art out of popsicle sticks one of these days," the brunet said, laughter still ringing in his voice.

"Actually" Steve started as he sat up, earnest and eager, "I did see a tutorial for a wreath you make out of the cardboard toilet roll things, it looked great, I was..."

Bucky cut him off quickly, "Just, promise me, no more flannel or plaid? I like **you** in flannel, but that's about my limit Stevie."

"Sure Buck, now let me show you this wreath..."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
